Don't Die on Me
by Petchricor
Summary: His entire body tensed when he saw Locus was not beside him like he should have been. An explosion goes off and Locus is caught in it. Will he die? *Rated T for language*


**Help, I ship then harder than I thought! Haha, jk, enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Felix cussed loudly when they spotted the bomb packed with C-4 and ready to blow in ten seconds. They had known there were some weird readings here but this had honestly caught them by surprise, which was a new concept to them. Well, not bombs obviously, they had seen plenty of that in their day, but this was something different. They had been lead here and they fell for it, <em>that<em> was new to them.

"Move!" Felix was way ahead of him, already halfway turned around to bolt towards cover by the time the words were out of his mouth. Felix didn't stop until he had gotten as far as he could, he had counted and knew he had three seconds left just as he lept over some cover and curled up, pulling his head down with his arms over it. __BOOM!_ _Felix waited until the debris had settled and released his head, looking around him. His entire body tensed when he saw Locus was not beside him. He knelt so he was raised and looked over the cover, seeing Locus sprawled out on the ground. His heart stopped.

"Locus!" he shouted and ran over. He knelt by his partner and rolled him onto his back, looking him over. He wasn't moving and Felix swallowed nervously as he yanked the man's helmet off. Locus's head flopped to the side, his eyes closed and Felix forced his hands to stop shaking as he removed his own glove and checked for a pulse. None. "Shit." Felix removed his other glove and Locus's chest plate. "Don't you die on me damnit!" Felix pressed down on Locus's chest, some part of him begging the gods for him to come back. Felix cursed and tossed his own helmet off for hair, it was getting harder to breathe as he panted. He continued to press on Locus's chest, glancing up at his head. "Come on you dick! Breathe!" Time went by far to slow for Felix's taste as he sat there in completely silence other than his breathing and his breathing alone. He was about to scream out in frustration and anger when he heard Locus gasp sharply, eyes opening. Felix removed his hands from his chest and looked down at him as he coughed. Felix sighed out in relief and Locus looked up at him.

"Did you just bring me back from the dead?" he asked slowly. Felix nodded in response, grabbing his gloves from the ground, his fingers still shaking. "Who are you and what did you do to Felix?" Felix facepalmed hard enough to leave a mark.

"Really?" he said, looking down at him. "Ya know, most people say thank you, but, whatever." Felix moved to kneel and get to his feet.

"Thank you." Felix fumbled and nearly fell on top of Locus. He stared down at him, eyes wide.

"Ok, who are _you_ and what did you do to Locus?" Locus rolled his eyes and sat up, wincing slightly. "No, seriously, I wish I had my voice recorder on, that was gold, seriously, that last time you said that was...probably never, actually."

"You don't shut up, do you?" Felix shrugged at the comment. Locus was silent as he put his chest plate back on, Felix following his lead and putting his gloves over his hands, taking his time. Felix had just straightened his left glove when he felt a hand on the back of his neck and he was yanked forward for a kiss. He froze, his left hand on the other side of Locus as he slowly leaned into the kiss, head tilting to the side. Locus pulled back and Felix stared at him, his hazel eyes meeting Locus's blue ones.

"Don't ever do that again," Felix said softly, leaning his forehead against Locus's. Locus grunted and Felix took that as an agreement of sorts, so he smiled. "Good. I thought I lost you." And just like that Locus was kissing him again. After that they were both on their feet, helmets back on and heading back to control.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
